


【Shykie】无瑕年代

by suliwu



Series: Shykie [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: “那年十月，我信我是我的神。”
Relationships: Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok/Song "Rookie" Eui-jin
Series: Shykie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972441





	【Shykie】无瑕年代

*昨天中了个奖，兴奋至极（其实还是你太拖了吧！）终于摸完了

“那年十月，我信我是我的神。”* 

年轻的人都喜欢鲜亮的衣装。正所谓鲜衣怒马少年时，一日看尽长安花。花未必先看到，但是衣要备得，马（鞋子）要备得，“做人最要紧是姿态好看”——成了精的亦舒说的话不得不听一下的。再想想什么惨绿少年、什么青青子衿，从古至今爱烧包的可不都是这帮荷尔蒙旺盛又无处发散的男孩子们。ig从上到下走一圈，人均鞋模，采访的时候栋哥都按捺不住瘾问高振宁，“你每次比赛和你穿哪双AJ之间有讲究吗？”又何况韩国爱美风气更甚：姜东槿是这样，宋义进也是这样。

两个人爱美的方向不一样：热爱潮牌的二十一岁韩国男子宋义进在ogn的时候就走嘻哈风，如今更是更加swag，戴上个墨镜出去胸前大大的supreme，当场可以表演skr双押。而崇尚简约的十九岁韩国少年姜东槿呢，虽然是一般的注重仪表，却是风格大相径庭：宽松的衬衫长裤，不疾不徐在街上走着，倒生生能把个喧闹的大街都冷清下来，仿佛光从红海中央劈开一条大道，而他在其中行走，漫无所止。

其实走在外面把两个人的年龄对调一下介绍给外人也是有人信的——怎奈何宋义进长了娃娃脸和矮个子，圆滚滚的又没什么赘肉叫人想捧在手心里，黑发黑眸比前几年更像少年儿童了；而姜东槿身量颀长气度端凝，要不是举手投足间的羞涩还未褪尽，真可以充一下哥哥。像弟弟的哥哥和像哥哥的弟弟出门的时候一前一后，偶尔这高个子神色冷清的少年想说什么了，便偏过头去跟哥哥先说，而后哥哥眨巴眼睛听了，煞有介事点点头，再一口新疆腔的汉语传达给别人，“他要喝绿茶。”然后拎着两瓶水，这一高一矮的兄弟自然而然往外走，那么反差，那么和谐。

赛场上也是这样的：姜东槿虽说渐渐跟着学起了汉语，但是也局限于简短词句，什么“我不可以！（但是我吃红的话可以！）”“Sorry（for no penta kill）”“啊————（我又死了）”“我可以T！（反正不能t我也t了对面是锤子）”之外，大段的沟通都要靠宋义进来做一下中转分析再做决策。

有韩援的队伍免不了问到沟通问题——于是宋义进姜东槿同时站在采访台上时，宋义进承担了主要的carry位，留姜东槿在一边眼神放空神情疏离，修长的手指无意识打着转。他耳朵里听着宋义进的声音，脑海里便自动转换出他们在基地打训练赛的时候这人有些娇憨又熟练自如控制场面的神情。打得兴起喊得累了，宋义进的两颊泛起红晕，乐颠颠的咧着一口细碎整齐的白牙，翘着的嘴唇喃喃着他有些听不懂的话。而神游太虚间话题似乎拐到了他，他支起耳朵捕捉着宋义进嘴里他的名字，“就，the shy他说什么有我来翻译嘛。”shy那个平凡的单词，倏忽在时空里变得那样温柔。

“蒲松混合茉莉的风，天色好红温柔好浓，倏忽浮现了你的面容”，杨丞琳这么唱，于是姜东槿的时光便按图索骥消磨了在这样的温柔里。时光的消磨是很简单的事，左不过一日后再过一日，磨着磨着春桃开了又谢，夏雨降了又干，在如出一辙的训练赛里抬头看看彼此，恍惚还是小时候的样子。

姜东槿知道自己游戏打得好，十四五岁的时候就知道。仗着一手操作和一身锐气在韩服横冲直撞，当时小小的姜东槿就幻想过，打游戏打得好究竟能做什么呢？是以看OGN的时候他便把自己代入进去——如果坐在上面的是自己，那么会怎么样。正巧那年是s4，那年有个十七岁的小中单初出茅庐崭露头角夏季赛披荆斩棘拿了冠军，他的id叫rookie，他的名字叫宋义进。他的个子看起来那么小，甚至比十四岁的姜东槿都稚嫩。可是他的操作是真的很好看，对线实力不俗，为人偏偏又一点这个年纪的傲气都没有，一看就是好说话的人，笑眯眯的，好像从来不曾有什么烦恼。

姜东槿有一点羡慕，或者说，破天荒般十分羡慕。羡慕什么呢？姜东槿似乎全身上下都是值得别人羡慕的点。有哥哥宠着，父母好好教养着，样貌天赋又拔群。这样的人应该顺理成章得到幸福，顺风顺水度过一辈子，所愿所求都能成真，断断不会有什么忧惧畏怖。可是人有了欲望才算是人，如若生无所恋，便也无谓什么生或死了——欲望伴随嗔痴而生，饶是天纵才气也会为所困。从前姜东槿和同龄人的接触并不算很多，他沉迷黑白的琴键与噼啪的键盘，身边经过的风景与人事不过鸿爪雪泥各奔东西。直到十八岁成年，又恰逢登上职业赛场，第一次跟很多很多同龄人如此亲密，姜东槿才明白从前的生活是多纯白，单薄的纯白。

他的队友来自天南海北，每个人身上都带着迥异的气息。王柳羿从江西小城来，清水出芙蓉赫然一片青空的澄蓝。喻文波是湖北人，他那个地方从来都是出读书种子的，偏偏出了这么个心思活泼的崽，青葱岁月的亮丽在他身上淋漓尽致。高振宁自极北之地带来的赤红炎火、李浩成在身经百战里积攒的抱朴厚土......一切的一切都叫他觉得新鲜而手足无措。有的时候姜东槿坐在训练室里，开完一把大乱斗揉揉眼睛，以为自己还在家里，意识却在回头看见一屋的人时又飘回此时此地。在姜东槿的想法里，跋涉在瞬息万变的人世里是一件艰难的事。然而隔了这许多年，终于有机会坐在一起了，宋义进似乎还是那个他最初在电脑屏幕后见过的宋义进。

要是计较宋义进这些年经历过什么，说简单也简单，说艰难也艰难。说简单。是比起那些在lcslcklpl各种队伍间的选手来说，他的履历简单直白：KTA出道，转战lpl加入iG，直到今天。说艰难，是除了s4姜东槿见证过的那个冠军之后，这许多年宋义进一直保持着令人惊艳的操作，却再没拿过联赛冠军，更别提世界赛了。有时宋义进会玩笑般给他们讲讲“过去的事情”，那个时候他身边的人还不是他们，是刘志豪、葛炎，是已经和他天各一方的人。说到当年那场和lgd的“奥斯卡之夜”，宋义进一脸小委屈，“他们嫌我太老实不会演嘛，非要把我换下来，我敲，我是那么傻的人嘛？”

喻文波点头，王柳羿点头，高振宁疯狂大笑儒雅随和点头。姜东槿在旁边安静坐着，一直以来的家教叫他无论什么时候都保持一副不显于色的仪态。他懵懵懂懂，听不懂宋义进全部的话，却也能感知到他在说些从前经历过的事。他忍不住又开始幻想，那些他未曾见过的宋义进究竟是什么模样，想来想去一片空白。他要怎么从未曾经历和感受过的时空里具体而微地描出另外一个人的喜怒哀乐？再见多识广的人都难啊，何况是姜东槿，来路去路都简单直白的少年。

这是他第一次感受到失落，却不会是最后一次。

英雄联盟是单纯的人与游戏的较量，而职业赛场是另一码事：游戏退居第二位，“人”这个因素被从幕后提到台前占据了主导。游戏可以说撒手便撒手，职业却不能，遇到高山得硬着头皮攀，遇到火海也要铤而走险度。是以决定做职业选手的时候姜东槿跟家里人很是思量了一番——“你确定要把这个做为职业？”他父母如是说，“这可不比你在家里玩，想退出就退出，这是工作，是职业，你明白吗？”他们把工作和职业几个字咬的很重，唇齿间有一盏日月坠着。姜东槿坐在桌子另一边，黑框眼镜压着他的刘海和眉眼，教他那些不经意间闪耀的精光都隐于其下。对于十几岁的人来说，责任二字虚无缥缈，未曾迫在眉睫，便都是雾里看花。无端他脑海里闪过一张十七岁的面庞，站在ogn的台子上举起来奖杯的模样，那样诱人心驰神往。

然后这带路者和追随人，冥冥里天意把他们安排在了一个队伍里。既然日夜相处，这交往便不拘在rookie和the shy之间、而是宋义进和姜东槿之间。然而这不知不觉里一走一随渐渐从游戏生涯蔓延开来延伸到整个人生的领域，这是姜东槿始料未及的。他哪里知道宋义进三个字会给他的生活带来那么大的改变呢，润物无声，翻天覆地。彼时他还在研究“职业”二字，究竟意味着什么。

姜东槿明白这件事没有用很久的时间。S7冒泡赛是他第一次靠近世界总决赛最高的舞台，虽然只差一线，然而一线也是天堑。回来的路上姜东槿抱着包在大巴上安安静静，不只是他安静，全车的人都很安静。这使得他第一次产生打量一下世界的想法。他瞥见了宋义进坐在窗边，路灯昏暗里模糊了那本就暧昧圆润的轮廓，整个人融在夜色里凉白成一轮月。姜东槿回想起他曾经听过的iG队史，s5止步十六强，s6平平无奇，s7......s7他有幸陪着这个男人一起见证，然而也是不幸差一线带他亲眼去看看世界。蓦然“遗憾”两个字在姜东槿十八岁的心里沉甸甸的具象化，他抚上了心口，唇无意识翕动了几下，掠过的风声似乎在替他说出心里的一声“sorry。”

姜东槿对不起谁呢？好像本也没什么该他说抱歉的。可是和宋义进认识越久，他越感觉曾经那个符号般的“rookie”逐渐在他的脑海里丰盈了起来，一颦一笑，一举一动，都切实而和他血肉相连。刚到iG的日子姜东槿还不太懂汉语，无论怎么惊才绝艳他都是个孩子，骤然漂洋过海，遇见熟悉的人和事便本能攀附上去。

数数队伍里韩援，李浩成比他年纪大的更多，也有着这个年纪应有的憨厚性情，亦兄亦友间倒教姜东槿生出几分“长兄如父”的慰藉。至于宋义进——倘若问现在的姜东槿究竟这个名字代表什么，他或许还是一团混沌。宋义进是个奇妙而未知的世界，像一团天上的云朵，样子也像，人也像，在姜东槿心里也像。就是这样一团云朵，每次在他走位失误被人捉住拿了人头时会哄着他，“没事，你比他们强太多了——一会就杀回来了！”也会在他按下TP的时候跟他说，“没事！你不t我也能走！”似乎宋义进说的最多的便是“没事”，姜东槿看看他矮矮的身子，想对他把自己当孩子哄这种行为嗤之以鼻，脸上却本能地露了笑，是被宽容被接纳的笑。从此大千世界纵使再繁杂，有人开始引着他走，他便不会十分害怕。

偶尔姜东槿也会好奇，究竟17岁的宋义进会不会害怕——他却又不好意思去问。渐渐的一些骨子里的东西在他身上觉醒开来，譬如骄傲，譬如自尊，譬如强硬——这是长大的预兆。他自己却不觉得，只当自己心性越来越放纵了——这又是孩子气的表现。所以这尚未长大的孩子别扭着，又忍不住想，为什么他总是说没事呢？为什么呢？是真的一切都无关紧要，还是已经不算什么事了呢？想来想去不得其法，便老气横秋叹一口气，老神在在小大人的模样。宋义进在旁边觑着他沉思的样子，整个人装在淡雪青的丝衬衫里，宛若青松翠柏却偏要皱着眉头，便伸出手揉了揉他眉眼。姜东槿感受到了，干脆闭上眼睛放松了嘴角，任凭自己的思绪沉浸在广袤的沧海里。

这样能放空的机会很少。难得有一个休息又没有训练赛的日子，淋漓的雨声里一群人睡到自然醒天色清凉闲逸。出不来门，各自在基地找些事情做。相比王柳羿喻文波刷抖音小视频被逗得前仰后合，popshy和pipi鸡便显得有正事许多：齐齐钻进厨房里捣鼓吃食。姜东槿手巧，能弹琴能打游戏也能做一手好菜，偏生宋义进也是一般。两个人在厨房里像打游戏般轻巧砍瓜切菜，开火下锅。似乎上辈子就有这样的一天般——两个人言语都不用更多，只是默契的一个递碗一个下刀。盖上锅盖的瞬间水蒸气氤氲在姜东槿的眼镜上，把这一切都暧昧成幻梦。宋义进给他拿毛巾擦手，他盯着两双交叠在一起的手，好像不认识一样。

自夏季赛手伤回来姜东槿就再也没穿过短袖的衣服，定妆照上短袖队服里面也套了长袖的运动衫。无人的时候姜东槿时常抚摸着手腕，那里有一条伤痕，盘旋在胳膊上。现在已经不痛了——但是他还没有强大又坦然到把它暴露在外人面前。姜东槿本能地想给世界展现他最完美最无懈可击的一面，是以操作要秀，仪态要稳，这丑陋的软弱的标志便不能与外人所说。温文尔雅的皮囊下面，隐藏了一颗怎样的灵魂？他因着觉醒的他自己而畏惧，在外便变本加厉的内敛与温柔。人人都觉得反差萌是一种亮点，唯独真正身在其中的人明白这是一种折磨。和自我搏斗，哪里能分出胜负呢？

可是宋义进还是一如既往喊他，Shyshy，孩子一样喊他。他似乎得到了许可：可以在宋义进面前不长大，不用思索这深奥的问题，不用想着来路和去处，只要安心打着游戏，为这一秒而负责。姜东槿忘不了他看到的春季赛录像，录像里宋义进爱笑的眼睛里下了雨，胸前银色的十字架闪着温凉的光。他把那样一张菩萨似的脸都哭红了，每个人都来安慰他给他擦眼泪，却不能再把他带回到一切未发生的时候，叫他从来都不会生出恐惧来。那一刻姜东槿刹那把自己洞明：原来从前那些生活，是因为从来没有使他摔倒过，才那样无风无浪无喜无悲平淡如流水。

所以什么更加珍贵呢？是一直无忧的孩子，还是沧桑的赤子？

姜东槿不知道。他只想着，以后既然是队友，就再不能让宋义进流泪。

风云匆匆流转。世界是最能淬炼人的。短短的一两岁里，姜东槿逐渐从一个爱玩游戏的孩子迅速生长成一个强大的职业选手，如同雨后的笋。这拔节的笋跟着自己的大哥们（和唯一小老弟）居然铆足了劲一鼓作气摘下了全世界lol选手都想要的桂冠。

终于他也强大到可以坦然面对梦想这虚无的赐物了——姜东槿回头，看见宋义进终于蜕去了一切作为成年人的客套、自持，毫无顾忌地在这沉蓝的夜空之下恸哭。那样子一点都说不上好看，宋义进鼻头通红，双手捂着脸孔，泪水从颊上奔涌而过蜿蜒成岁月的长河，却实在是动人。姜东槿心头突然电光火石间亮澈：他已经再也不是从前的那个孩子了，而是彻彻底底变成了一个顶天立地的、母亲希望他成为的男子汉。他凝视着面前这个赤子般的男人，依旧搞不清究竟自己在想什么，却明白这复杂与深刻是人生的底色。

于是姜东槿抛弃了一切想法——去他的理智吧——走过去，释然欢欣而圆满，抱住了他梦想的彼端。怀里颤抖着的温热提醒他：或许从前有缺，或许未来有憾。然而今天值得庆祝，庆祝璀璨无瑕这年代。

-end-

*出自蓝奕邦《无瑕年代》


End file.
